It's About Time
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: Marty is testing the new DeLorean which has been updated to travel through space as well as time. On his travels he accidentally crashes into the Fiat Cincequento, leaving Marty, Jay, Simon, Will and Neil in a foreign time together.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure this is gonna work, Doc?" Marty McFly questioned circling the new DeLorean, in which Dr. Brown was currently fitting a location device that would allow not only time travel but space travel. As amazing as it all sounded, the original time machine had caused them nothing but trouble, a time/space machine would no doubt cause even more. And as Marty would end up being the first passenger, he was really anxious about whether his older friend had worked out all the kinks,

"This time I'm 90% sure that it's in correct working order." Doc confirmed for Marty who was not entirely convinced judging by the look on his face,

"_This time_?" The teenager repeated whilst Doc loudly hammered the bonnet of the car for no apparent reason, "How many times have you tried to get this thing to work?"

"That's not important." Doc shook his head and set the hammer down on the side. He took one step back from the DeLorean he'd spent about a month trying to improve with little success but now he was almost positive he'd cracked it. All that remained was for it to be tested. Well, it could also use a good clean too but that was secondary. His teenaged assistant joined him and looked on at the DeLorean, recalling the trouble that time travel had caused. Although, it's overall coolness generally made up for it,

"So, where're we goin'?" He enquired with a smile; it seemed like ages since their last trip. A year to be exact,

"_You're _going to England and then returning." Doc instructed,

"Wait, I'm going alone?"

"Yes. If the DeLorean should malfunction, you will merely be temporarily stranded as this device..." he held up a simple box looking device that Marty did not seemed impressed with, "...will tell me where you are. I can bring the train and pick you up. Since I'm the only one who knows how to operate the train, it's the only logical solution." Doc finalised and although Marty understood his reasoning that did not in any way make him comfortable with it,

"Why'm I goin' to England?" Marty enquired; he didn't have a problem with England, but he could think of much better places to visit. Somewhere like the Caribbean for example,

"You'll blend in." Doc explicated whilst Marty looked down at himself wondering what aspect of him would be the part to blend in, his typical American 80's clothes or his American accent,

"I think you may need to re-evaluate this idea, Doc." The teenager remarked jocularly but Emmett seemingly ignored him. That or he didn't understand what was wrong with the idea in the first place,

"You all set?" Doc suddenly questioned and Marty was a little taken aback. They may have been working on this new DeLorean for a long time but surely that didn't mean Marty had to leave straight away. He hadn't warned anyone that he'd be leaving. Then again, he remembered that wasn't really a problem where time travel was concerned. He rolled his eyes and nodded whilst Doc rubbed his hands together glad that this was finally in motion, "Here's some English currency if worse comes to worse." He was handed some notes that he didn't take long studying since Doc was in an apparent rush, "And don't worry, should anything go wrong, the transmitter will let me know and I'll be there to pick you up." He attempted to comfort Marty who did not look particularly appeased by his words. Instead he pocketed the English currency and opened the driver's gull wing door,

"I'm all set, Doc." Marty McFly boarded the DeLorean as Doc opened his garage door so his assistant could drive smoothly up to 88MPH without driving into the door.

"Does anyone have any fucking idea where we are?" Simon demanded, hitting his head against the steering wheel; things seemed to be going from bad to worse for him. First his parents effectively ruined his life by telling him they were moving to Swansea. Then when he was trying to tell the love of his life how he felt, he accidentally broke into her younger brother's bedroom and told him instead. And now Simon and his friends were going on a camping trip and Neil had got them totally fucking lost in the middle of nowhere. They appeared to be on a countryside road with literally nothing surrounding them except a few tedious fields, which weren't useful at all. And being in the country meant a very low phone signal so now not only were they lost, finding their way back with Google Maps seemed out of the question. The only small consolation was that Will had brought a physical map. Not that he knew how to read it very well, despite what he insisted,

"We drove down this road earlier, I recognise that cow." Neil announced, pointing at a very specific cow as Will raised an eyebrow at how Neil could distinguish between cows. But he didn't question it, right now he was trying to get them back on the right road. Jay was being about as much help as Neil by sitting in the back, drinking the lager they'd brought with them. He didn't see what everyone was being so menstrual about to be honest. If they drove around enough, they'd find their way back,

"Okay, I think I know where we are. If we keep driving up this road-" Will began and then stopped himself, turning the map the other way around, "Never mind."

"Fucking hell." Simon moaned and hit the steering wheel with some force causing Will to jump and Jay to spill some of his lager which evidently didn't please him,  
"For Christ sake, staying here isn't helping, Just drive until we reach a town or some shit." He suggested as he noticed a packet of crisps in the bag that he hadn't seen before and swiftly began eating them. Simon, on Jay's advice started the car and began driving whilst Neil attempted to get signal by opening the car window and Will was still exploring the different ways around the map could go.

On the surface it would seem a peaceful drive but that's only because Simon was pissed off, Will & Neil were busy and Jay was drinking so the quiet that had loomed over the car wasn't just quiet after all. The road seemed to go on for miles and the scenery wasn't much improving. Or so they thought. Without warning a car began driving straight towards them gaining speed. Simon just braked assuming the car would go around them but it didn't. It got closer and closer.

This was literally Marty's last chance to get back home. The DeLorean was extremely low on gas and he had nothing more to power the Mr. Fusion with. The bright yellow car in front of him would just have to stay there whilst he reached 88mph. Having driven to 88mph many times in the past, he was positive he could make it before colliding with the car in front. Granted the people in the car would be confused but he wasn't particularly interested in them. It shouldn't bother them anyway. He could see the car trying to time travel now as the white light had surrounded the car much to the astonishment of the passengers in the yellow car. Within five seconds the car had disappeared leaving a trail of flames behind. Of course, as anyone watching the scene play out would be able to tell you. The yellow car had somehow disappeared too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you're sticking with this crap, I salute you.**

The white flash which had engulfed both vehicles disappeared revealing that both had collided with each other. But the passengers within both seemed well enough, fortunately, albeit highly confused about what exactly just happened.

In the DeLorean, Marty was looking around to see if the time travel had succeeded but upon seeing the same field and cows and goddamn English countryside. On the one hand, this was terrible, he was stuck here now since the DeLorean had crashed and didn't seem to be starting again any time soon. And not to mention the angry looking passengers in the car he'd crashed into. On the one hand, he was alive and the people in the other car seemed to be alive.

In the Cincequento, meanwhile, the others were confused as to what was happening and a little bit shocked. All were wondering pretty much the same thing, what the fuck was the guy in the weird looking car trying to do exactly? It appeared that all were still alive and in tact, however, which they were obviously grateful for. But Simon's car was pretty fucked up now and wasn't starting. Simon would be mad, but it was a shit car anyway,

"It doesn't look like either of us are going anywhere." Will remarked, noticing that the car that had just crashed into them wasn't moving or starting for that matter. The driver of the car got out and seemed to walk around to the back,

"C'mon, let's get out; we've been in here for too fucking long anyway." Jay suggested and left the passenger door open leaving Will to move the seat forward and get out himself. Simon and Neil imitated the actions of Will and Jay out of the driver's door. The four faced Marty who was checking the back of the DeLorean for some reason that the guys didn't understand. He glanced up from the time machine and sheepishly smiled at them,

"Sorry about your..." Marty began but glanced at the vehicle and wondered if it could in fact be called a 'car', he raised an eyebrow and continued, "...car." The last thing that Simon wanted today was to get into an argument. And he especially didn't want to get into an argument with this guy who, complete with his American accent and strange car, was probably more lost than they were. That would be unfair to him and he had apologised. This was something Simon's car insurance company should deal with. Also, if his car was beyond repair, his parents might buy him a new one; technically he might owe the American thanks,

"Don't worry about it, it's crap anyway." He remarked and took a deep breath of the country air; they really had been in the car for too long. Marty nodded at the comment and turned back to the DeLorean in some attempt to work out a way to get back to Hill Valley and back to 1986. He couldn't help but wonder whether Doc's all so clever device-box-rescue thing would be any use since he didn't exactly know whether he'd time travelled and neither did the DeLorean; crashing into the yellow car had really screwed things up. Meanwhile, Neil was still trying to work out where they were,

"The internet don't work any more." He exclaimed to the group as Jay glanced at Neil's phone just to confirm he wasn't being a complete retard but upon seeing it, he shrugged. The mobile browser Neil had been using had literally closed itself and there wasn't even one bar of signal left now. They were really lost and had no way of getting help unless someone drove by. The other three were motivated to quickly check their own phones. Like seeing Neil's had reminded them. But all found the same problem; none had signal and the internet was not working. If any of them had been paying attention, they might notice Marty's lack of a mobile as well as his raised eyebrow as they all raised their phones in an attempt to get signal. Naturally, the time traveller had no idea what they were doing, but that was always common whenever he went.

"Brilliant, so we're stuck here." Will pessimistically commented, "And we don't even know where 'here' is." Marty couldn't help but hearing their conversation since there were no engines running and it was quiet for miles around. He wasn't sure what 'the internet', which one of them had mentioned, was since Doc wouldn't tell him everything about the future but he was confident that it not working was a bad thing. For now, it was easy enough to blame the failed time travel for that; maybe the signals had interrupted each other. However, one thing he could help them with was their current location as the new location pad still seemed in tact.

"We're on a road called Ellis Lane." He muttered to them, "According to the... err... map I was using, it leads into Rudge that way... about 2 miles away." He gestured in one direction but stopped informing them when three of the boys looked entirely confused. They all lived in Rudge, how had they not realised where they were. Obviously, Neil was the odd one out who looked fairly complacent,

"Neil, you fucking idiot, we've been like 3 miles away from Rudge the whole time!" Simon complained, looking up to Neil,

"Shouldn't we get walking back there before it's dark?" Will suggested as he checked his watch that was very exactly placed on his left wrist,

"Ooo, you scared?" Jay mocked in a high pitched voice as Will rolled his eyes and started walking; he was getting back to town with or without them. Although, it would preferably be with them as it was such a long walk and in all honesty he was a little bit scared. Not he was going to let anyone know that. Suddenly, Marty walked forward almost volunteering to go with them. It seemed logical really. They weren't getting out of here with either car and it would soon be dark. Will smiled and folded his arms; at least one person listened to him, even if it was an apparent stranger,

"See, he knows it's the best idea." Will remarked, gesturing towards Marty who was heading towards him, agreeing that it was the smartest move, "Sorry, didn't catch your name?"

"Marty..." The 80's teenager began and wondered if telling them his real name was going to cause some kind of paradox or something equally as ridiculous. Something bad always happened when Marty time travelled. Always. Having said that, he was 24 years in the future (or so he thought) and in a completely different country, thousands of miles away; it didn't seem like it was going to cause too much a problem. He cleared his throat, realising he'd been in thought for too long than normal, "...McFly." Will being Will held out his hand to greet Marty as he did with many people. Marty reluctantly shook hands with the bespectacled boy,

"I'm William McKenzie." He smiled as the other three boys shook their heads and begrudgingly began to follow Will the 2 miles it would take to get back into town. So long as Marty was right, that was. And at this point, his confidence levels were dwindling since the DeLorean was out of action. But as long as Doc had his tracking device thing, he should be okay.

After a couple of lukewarm introductions on the journey, no-one else had much to say to one another. Even Jay, who normally had an anecdote about everything was particularly quiet. But then again, it was a hot day, surprising heat for the time of day actually, and it was a long walk. No-one had anything to drink. Silence would be essentially inevitable. However, Will had other ideas and was periodically asking Marty questions, which were receiving very short answers; it wasn't that Marty was intentionally being anti-social, it was just that if Will asked anything about the DeLorean or his accent or his out of date clothing, then he'd got less information to remember by using short answers. But the questions were particularly annoying,

"Just shut the fuck up and keep walking, briefcase!" Jay finally snapped when Will started talking about the origin of Marty's name, rambling on about both their surnames having a "Mc" at the beginning. It was tedious. Even Marty was fed-up of the questions now. Will look frustrated but didn't retaliate. Now it was Marty's turn to ask questions,

"Briefcase?" The nickname made hardly any sense, but obviously it must be part of some in joke between the boys,

"He took one to Sixth Form on the first day." Simon explained and Marty nodded, not entirely sure what 'Sixth Form' was but not wanting to make himself look like an idiot. The rest of the journey was pretty much silent with the exception of a conversation Jay and Neil were having that Marty really didn't want to question or be a part of.

Being in the suburbs of a bigger city, Rudge didn't have much. All the basics were laid out in one handy line. Mini supermarkets, hairdressers and the occasional pub made up the main part of Rudge. It kind of reminded Marty of the town square in Hill Valley, if the square became one row and with the notable exception of the missing courthouse. But otherwise everything seemed absolutely normal, to Marty anyway. As the boys (mainly Will) had explained on the way, you had to walk through town and even passed the school to get to their estate, but it was a fifteen minute walk maximum and that was nothing compared to the walk they'd just completed. Although, something was stopping the boys from proceeding further into town, like an invisible force field. Their hesitation unnerved Marty. Conclusively, he assumed this was related to time travel,

"Somethin' wrong?" He enquired, hoping that the question would become redundant and the boys would just continue walking like nothing was different or unusual about their town centre because if it was, he'd probably be able to work out the reason why,

"This ain't Rudge, looks like Rudge, but it's not." Neil commented, repeatedly looking around.


End file.
